A Time on Earth and in Hell
by skylab
Summary: A child is killed. Someone wants revenge. A person is going to pay. Allies unimaginable, will form against one person.
1. Kidnapped

**A Time in Earth and Hell**

By: Skylab

Chapter 1

Kidnapped

"I miss Rin, she was such a nice little girl, and Sesshoumaru is probably making a plan to get revenge against Inu'yasha. I'll help him get revenge if he wants because I liked Rin and loved her very much. And once I find Inu'yasha, I'm going to sit him a 100 times. I still don't get why he had to kill Rin." Kagome thought as she was walking away from the well to the village where Inu'yasha, and the rest of the group were.

"Hi Kagome. You're back early. I was just going to the hot springs, wanna come?" Asked Sango.

"Sure," said Kagome. "I guess it will have to wait," she thought to herself.

"Kagome, I made sure Inu'yasha and Shippo make sure Miroku doesn't try to peak, other wise they're dead," said Sango.

"I'm going to kill him once I find him," said Sesshoumaru.

"Me-lord, how about you do something to the group Inu'yasha is traveling with sir. And keep threatening Inu'yasha and the group. Maybe eventually kidnap someone that Inu'yasha cares for very much about and threaten the person's life for tetsusaiga. Once getting the sword kill Inu'yasha and all his companions," said Jaken.

"I'll consider it Jaken and if I were to do something to the group today I won't get there till about mid-night," said Sesshoumaru.

"Ahh, that felt good," said Kagome. "I needed that." Just as Kagome and Sango were about to walk in the hut they heard yelling inside.

"Maybe we don't want to go in just yet," suggested Sango.

"That's a good idea. I really don't want to walk in on some fighting right now.

"Me neither," said Sango. But sense the arguing was so loud they heard everything.

"Please Inu'yasha, can I go for a walk," pleaded Miroku.

"No, and no, we've been through this already," yelled Inu'yasha.

"Osuwari." CRASH.

"What was that for wrench," said Inu'yasha. "And you're back early. That's good we can go looking for jewel shards earlier."

"Nothing and I'm back here early because I like it here better than my era," said Kagome just as the subduing spell wore off.

"How about we all get some rest," suggested Sango. Everyone agreed and went to sleep.

Two hours later Kagome was restless in her sleep and woke up. She couldn't fall back to sleep. She decided to get up. "I think I'll practice my archery some because that stupid hanyou says it's all my fault for anyone getting hurt because I can't aim right. Well I'm going to teach him a lesson. One is not to boss me around and second not to kill innocent kids. I'll take tetsusaiga hide it on him and see how he fares with out it and also sit him a 100 times. Probably I won't give it back. Maybe I should give it to Sesshoumaru. That would surely piss him off," thought Kagome.

It took a little while to get the tetsusaiga, without waking Inu'yasha up. After Kagome got it, she went outside into the forest and found a clearing in she could practice in. She had her jewel shard with her as well. The jewel was almost completed. They just needed a couple more and it would be complete.

Just as she was getting her bow and arrow ready to shoot, she heard a rustle and when she tried to turn around something soft and furry raped around her mouth and nose making it hard to breathe and she blacked out.

Please review! this is my first fanfic so be nice.


	2. In the Air

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been extremely busy lately with Mid-terms, Science Fair, softball, and other activities. Since my schedule has gone down key I'll be able to update more. So here is the story.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**Chapter 2: In The Air**

The next day; "Where is Kagome and my sword," yelled Inu'yasha who was throwing a fit making everyone wake up at the crake of dawn. "She is not at home nor in the forest and she couldn't have traveled o farther than the forest, unless . . ."

"She was kidnapped by a demon," finished Sango. "That's not good if its true. Are you sure she didn't go to school without consulting her family first?"

"I checked her school, but she wasn't there," said Inu'yasha in an annoyed tone.

"Then we should go and search for her," said Miroku, awaking Shippo.

"Search for who," asked a tried Shippo, rubbing his eyes looking around confused.

'Who is carrying me and oh this breeze feels nice. It feels like when I'm on a roller coaster that I always try to get Souta on' Kagome wondered. She opened her eyes but didn't look at the person carrying her, instead she looked around and screamed. "Oh my God, what am I doing about a couple 100 feet in the air?" Kagome screamed while gripping the person holding her for dear life. Yes she liked roller coasters but those were safe and had safety things to keep you were you where, this was not and she knew this wasn't a roller coaster.

Sesshoumaru noticed when Kagome woke up and screamed. "Shut up, Bitch!"

"What did you say," asked a almost yelling Kagome who noticed by now who was carrying her.

"I believe you heard me clearly, I said Shut up Bitch," stated Sesshoumaru.

"Why you," said an angry Kagome as she tried to slap Sesshoumaru but he caught her hand.

"Don't you dare try and slap me or I'll drop you and end your miserable, pathetic life. And I can call you whatever I want," said Sesshoumaru.

"Jerk," Kagome whispered under her breath.

"Do you not think I can hear what you are saying under your breath about me? Remember I a full blooded demon and have extremely good hearing," stated Sesshoumaru.

"Umm . . . no," said a nervous Kagome.

"I suggest if you want to live, you don't talk about me under your breath about me," said Sesshoumaru.

"Ok, Fluffy," said Kagome liking the sound of the nickname she gave Sesshoumaru.

"You're really asking for it," threatened Sesshoumaru.

"What am I asking for Fluffy," said Kagome who noticed him getting really pissed off and Kagome was having fun getting Sesshoumaru pissed off.

"We are here," said Sesshoumaru who was on the verge of killing Kagome.

"Wow, you live here." said Kagome who was gaping at the large white, marble castle. You could just see the beautiful, luxurious gardens on the west side of the castle. The front gates were elaborately designed and had a big crescent moon on the front of the signifying this as the western lord's castle.

"Yes, I do. Where did you think I lived, a tree," said Sesshoumaru in a little annoyed tone but with a smirk gracing his face.

"It's a nice place, Sesshoumaru," said Kagome. "You can put me down now, I can walk."

"Fine," said Sesshoumaru who set her down. The two walked to the castle with Sesshoumaru in the lead but he kept an eye on her so she wouldn't do anything or trying to escape.

"Me-lord, welcome back," stated a stumbling Jaken who kept trying to walk down the steps of the palace.

"Yuck, you keep that hideous creature with you," said Kagome jumping behind Sesshoumaru.

"I'm not hideous," said Jaken trying to defend himself.

"Ya, you are, hiretsukan," said Kagome peaking her head around Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I do keep him and Jaken you are hideous," said Sesshoumaru as Jaken stormed away with what dignity he had left. Sesshoumaru turned around and picked up Kagome bridal style and started walking into the castle upstairs to a door.

A/N Please review and no flaming please. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'll be updating a chapter every week.


	3. Worried

**A/N:** Thanks for the Reviews! Like I said in the chapter before I'm updating one chapter every week and maybe more if I have time to update more. Hopefully I'll update more than one chapter this week because of February Break. Now on with the story:

"speaking"

'thoughts'

Last Chapter:

Recently Lord Sesshoumaru has taken Kagome from her group and Inu'yasha has killed Rin.

"Me-lord, welcome back," stated a stumbling Jaken who kept trying to walk down the steps of the palace.

"Yuck, you keep that hideous creature with you," said Kagome jumping behind Sesshoumaru.

"I'm not hideous," said Jaken trying to defend himself.

"Ya, you are, hiretsukan," said Kagome peaking her head around Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I do keep him and Jaken you are hideous," said Sesshoumaru as Jaken stormed away with what dignity he had left. Sesshoumaru turned around and picked up Kagome bridal style and started walking into the castle upstairs to a door.

Chapter 3

Worried

"Put me down this instant, FLUFFY," yelled Kagome, struggling to get out of Sesshoumaru's grasp but he just seemed to have tightened his grip on her. Kagome tried to get out of his grip but couldn't. "Where are you taking me?" Sesshoumaru just ignored her and opened a door that was in front of them. Kagome saw two big hot springs and when Kagome was too busy taking in her surroundings, Sesshoumaru dropped her in the hot springs with her clothes on.

"Why you," Kagome screamed and tried to get up and out of the springs, but two servants pulled her back down.

"Clean her up and give her a bath. A another servant will bring clean, respectable clothes for her to where, for I will not have her dressed in something indecent such as that," said Sesshoumaru indicating her school outfit. "I'll see you at dinner."

'Oh, I'm gonna kill him when I see him at dinner," Kagome thought. The bath was pleasantly relaxing, it seemed to take away all of Kagome's worries. The kimono that Sesshoumaru have brought for her was beautiful. It was blue with pink cherry blossoms on it and lavender flowers cascading around the kimono. It hug all of Kagome's curves in just the right places showing off her form.

It took awhile to find the dinning room. 'This castle is huge! You could get lost in it easily,' thought Kagome as she was traveling down halls after halls already lost. Finally she came across Jaken. "Hello Jaken."

"What," replied Jaken not looking up to who he was talking to.

"Where's the dining room," asked Kagome.

Finally Jaken realized who it was and thought to himself, 'if she is late with dining with Lord Sesshoumaru maybe he'll kick her out or better yet he'll kill her and we'll be rid off all stinking nigens. "I'm not telling you, you worthless human.

"Why you," said a very pissed Kagome. You could see and feel her miko powers coming off in waves. Soon Jaken was pinned to the wall, much like how Sesshoumaru pins Inu'yasha at times. "You will tell me or I'll purify you to death and make it very painful and slow," threatened Kagome. Jaken could have sworn he saw her eyes flash red for a second, but dismissed it.

Not wanting to die or deal with and infuriated miko, Jaken replied with his face starting to turn blue, "It's down this hall. Take a left once you get to the end and then the third door down is the dining room. There will be a huge Dog Demon on the front of it."

"Now was that so hard," said Kagome who totally forgot the incident before and was in a good cheerful mood. "But if I find out you were lying, you'll regret it." Jaken watched her walked away as he was thanking Kami, he didn't just die.

Soon Kagome came across the doors that Jaken mentioned. They were extremely beautiful and exquisite, outlining every detail of the Dog Demon. As she entered she spotted Sesshoumaru already there, waiting for her and remembered her anger from before. "Fluffy if you ever do that again I'll kill you!"

"And how are you going to do that when I'm a demon and you're a worthless pathetic human," asked Sesshoumaru in his usually monotone voice.

"I'll find a way," said Kagome, trying to figure out a way to kill him.

"Oh, really," said Sesshoumaru who was now inches away from her face because of his god like speed.

"Yes, and let's eat Fluffy," said Kagome already starting to sit down.

"Fine, but I'm not finished with you," said Sesshoumaru. They ate in silence, neither of the one looking at the other one. Once they were done, Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome with his tail and brought her upstairs.

'He better not dump me in the water again or I'll pull him in with me,' thought Kagome.

He tricked Kagome by walking toward the same door and pretended to open the door. At the same time he could feel Kagome clinging to his tail. But he quickly turned and walked down to a different door. Behind the door was a bedroom. It's walls were a light blue and the curtains were a dark midnight blue and there was a balcony leading outside. There was a desk with a pen and some papers and a dresser with a mirror and things for the hair. There were two other doors too that Kagome reminded herself to check when Sesshoumaru left.

Sesshoumaru stepped in the room and put her on the bed. "This will be your room for your stay. Mine is a couple doors down," said Sesshoumaru and then he left, closing the door behind him.

Kagome saw the tetseiga and her old clothes, clean and folded on the bed. She also saw her bow and arrows next to the dresser. 'At least he didn't take tetseiga or Inu'yasha would kill me,' thought Kagome. Then she went and explored the other two doors, finding a closet full of kimonos and a bathroom.

With Inu'yasha and the gang:

"We've been searching for 2 days straight without a stop. Can't we stop," complained Shippo wishing Kagome was here so she could subdue him.

"Do you think Kagome went to help Sesshoumaru get over that Rin won't be coming back," suggested Sango.

"Sesshoumaru is our enemy. She would never do that," said Inu'yasha. "Wait, maybe Kouga kidnapped Kagome. It wouldn't be the first time he's done it. If he did, he's dead. We're going to visit him."

"Do you think this is such a good ides," questioned Shippo.

"Yeah, Inu'yasha and if he doesn't have her he would blame you for not keeping a good eye on her and would start to search for Kagome," stated Miroku.

"Don't worry. If he doesn't have Kagome and asks where she is, we'll tell him that she is at home. When we get there we don't mention a word about Kagome," said Inu'yasha.

A/N: Chapter 3 done. Please Review! And I'll update as soon as possible sense it doesn't look like I'll be doing much.


	4. The Dream

A/N: I feel so bad with not updating for so long. It's been like 7 months since I've updated. I've been extremely busy with everything; sports (volleyball, cross-country, & softball), starting high school, homework, vacations, projects, service hours, community things, organization, etc. I'm in to too many things. I've got to start cutting down so I'm going to try my best to update as much as possible. So don't criticize me if I'm not updating as much as you wish I could update. Well enough about me on with the story.

**A Time in Earth and Hell**

By: Skylab

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Dreaming_

**Chapter 4**

**The Dream**

A little Flashback of what happened last chapter:

Kagome saw the tetseiga and her old clothes, clean and folded on the bed. She also saw her bow and arrows next to the dresser. 'At least he didn't take tetseiga or Inu'yasha would kill me,' thought Kagome. Then she went and explored the other two doors, finding a closet full of kimonos and a bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………

**With Inu'yasha and the gang:**

"We've been searching for 2 days straight without a stop. Can't we stop," complained Shippo wishing Kagome was here so she could subdue him.

"Do you think Kagome went to help Sesshoumaru get over that Rin won't be coming back," suggested Sango.

"Sesshoumaru is our enemy. She would never do that," said Inu'yasha. "Wait, maybe Kouga kidnapped Kagome. It wouldn't be the first time he's done it. If he did, he's dead. We're going to visit him."

"Do you think this is such a good ides," questioned Shippo.

"Yeah, Inu'yasha and if he doesn't have her he would blame you for not keeping a good eye on her and would start to search for Kagome," stated Miroku.

"Don't worry. If he doesn't have Kagome and asks where she is, we'll tell him that she is at home. When we get there we don't mention a word about Kagome," said Inu'yasha.

………………………………………………………………………

**With Kagome and Sesshoumaru at the Castle**

Kagome woke up the next morning to the noise of people yelling and not to the usual birds chirping in the morning. It was also pitch black and Kagome was quite curious as to who was yelling. It was quite bothersome and was starting to give her headache. So she listened and tried to make out what was being said.

"I smell my woman on you and here at your castle with you," yelled none other than Kouga, leader of the wolf tribe clan.

"I do not have your woman here. Could you please refrain from yelling, you'll wake up the whole castle. It's about 3 in the morning you know, some people are trying to get some sleep here. Otherwise I'll have to come down there and shut you up, which I'm not in the mood for right now, said Sesshoumaru.

"You have her! You have her! I can smell her everywhere around here, my noise does not lie," said Kouga.

"No I do not, so will you please leave now, so I can go back to bed," said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome getting quite fed up with all the shouting and yelling, yelled out the window, "Could you guys keep it down out there, I'm trying to get some sleep here. Its 3am in the morning for God's sake go to bed, there's a lot of people trying to sleep and if you don't stop, you'll wake up the whole castle! Well good night, I'm going back to bed."

Kouga trying to figure as to who just yelled at them said, "Where did that voice come from? It sounded like my woman. You have her you liar!"

"It was one of my servants who was yelling to shut your crap, jackass and it was not your woman, just a servant, nothing more," said Sesshoumaru trying to stay calm because he was getting quite fed up with this jerk right now.

"Well that servant sure sounded like my woman's voice and she smelt like it too. I'll let you off now but if you see a girl, who carries the Shikon no Tama, has black hair, and usually travels with Inu'yasha, tell me," said Kouga. Then he sped off instantly with the aide of the shikon shards in his legs.

"Yeah right," said Sesshoumaru who knew Kouga couldn't hear him anyway. 'Well I wonder why he calls Kagome his woman, she isn't marked. I better go and check on her,' he wondered.

………………………………………………………………………

**With Kagome**

'I wonder why Kouga was looking for me. Inu'yasha would never tell him I went missing, he even knows better than that,' as Kagome was pondered that, Sesshoumaru walked into the room.

"Who the fuck was that jamakusai," questioned Sesshoumaru.

"That was Kouga, the wolf demon tribe leader, who thinks I'm his woman, who I'm not. I don't like him that way; I just like him as a friend. He can be quite annoying at times though but he just doesn't get a hint that I don't like him and don't want to be his woman," said Kagome.

"Well he is an annoying jerk and can tell you that much from just talking to him. By any chance is he a friend of Inu'yasha," questioned Sesshoumaru.

"Hell no! They are total enemies but very alike all the same. You would never catch or see those two together ever, unless they're fighting over something," said Kagome. "Now get out of here. I want to try to get some more sleep since you too jackass woke me up and almost the castle."

"You don't order me around at all human. I'll stay in here as long as I want to. This is my house by the way or have you forgotten," said Sesshoumaru.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep," yelled Kagome turning the other way in the bed facing away from him.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Aren't you going to leave yet," asked Kagome? "Cause I can't fall asleep with you staring at me the whole time."

"Oh, really. I'm not leaving until you fall asleep," said Sesshoumaru from the chair he was sitting in.

'Won't he leave yet! I know, I'll pretend I'm sleeping. Then maybe he'll leave. No that won't wok, demons know when something's asleep or not. Just my luck. I've got this bastard staring me to sleep. How fun is that! I'm getting real sick of him and I'm still wondering why he kidnapped me,' thought Kagome who turned over to face Sesshoumaru who had fallen asleep why she was thinking. 'Not possible. He wouldn't fall asleep on me but he does look cute when he sleeps, like Inu'yasha.'

Kagome crawls out of bed and walks over to where Sesshoumaru was sleeping in the chair. 'If he's faking it to fool me or scare me, I'm gonna be pissed and he won't want that to happen,' though Kagome, who was inching slowly toward him, just in case he was pulling a trick with her.

**Sesshoumaru's Dream**

"_Sesshoumaru help! Help me!" Cried Rin._

"_Leave her out of this," yelled Sesshoumaru desperately trying to get to Rin in time._

"_I thought you hated all humans so what difference does this one human girl matter to you," asked Inu'yasha in a snarl, mocking voice._

"_INU'YASHA STOP! Don't hurt Rin. She's just a sweet little girl, stop," said Kagome trying to get Inu'yasha to stop with words because for some reason the prayer beads weren't working._

"_So you're siding with Sesshoumaru now. It does not matter, I'm still going to kill her anyway," said Inu'yasha._

"_I'll never forgive you or help you ever find any more of the jewel shards again Inu'yasha," yelled Kagome almost in tears now, while Sesshoumaru was inching towards Inu'yasha while he and Kagome where talking. "I'll shoot an arrow at you if you don't give her back to Sesshoumaru this instant!"_

"_Hell no! I don't care. You probably wouldn't be able to hit me anyway with your bad aiming anyway," said Inu'yasha who just noticed Sesshoumaru not more than 10 feet away. That's when Inu'yasha killed Rin._

"_NOOOOO! RIN!" yelled Sesshoumaru as Kagome shot an arrow at Inu'yasha's heart ant it hit him just a little below his heart. Inu'yasha dropped Rin, falling to the ground getting pinned to it. Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin and disappeared out of sight._

**End Of Dream**

Sesshoumaru woke up in a comfy bed, his to be exact as he starred at the ceiling and quickly shut his eyes from the brightness. He noticed there was something cold on his forehead with someone sitting next to him.

**A/N:** Chapter 4 done. Review Please! And I'll update as soon as possible sense, whenever I get the chance. Reviews help a lot. If you got any suggestions go ahead and tell me. I'll try and take them into consideration and think about them. Thanks again. Until next time. I'll update as soon as I can, so don't get all mad if I don't update right away, but I will update. Well that's all for now.


End file.
